In distributed computing environments, users must typically oversee details of data items and computing resources. For example, a website or other network resource may need to execute processing tasks, such as server code or database queries, as well as store and stream data items, such as images, text or the database information. In some web environments, there may be multiple processing resources and multiple data items. Each of these data items and computing resources must usually be located at a computing device, which often resides at a data center. Various data items and computing resources may require being at the same or different data centers. Computing resources and data resources should be allocated efficiently to computing devices and data centers such that performance does not suffer.